


Lacrymosa

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [16]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, Choking, Consent Issues, Dark femslash week, Deepthroating, Far Future, Forests That Probably Wanna Eat You, Frottage, Helplessness, Horror, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Making Out, Monsters, Nature Which Tries To Eat You, Nature Which Wants To Crawl Inside You And Never Come Out, No Romance, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Restraints, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: After getting rejected, Beverly swallows her pride and wanders home alone through the forest.





	Lacrymosa

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this fics with a very small and set word count is actually HARD. WOW. Hope you guys are enjoying so far and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

*

_"Go away!"_

Beverly scowls, upper lip curling, picking herself up and adjusting her bra strap. This isn't her fault. The girl from her math class wants to have a gay crisis? _Fine_. But leave her out of it.

She's gorgeous — tan skin, pink and glossy mouth, little breasts. They're in ninth grade and Beverly has already slept with two other girls, one from the senior class and another junior. This girl whines and rolls her hips down fiercely on Beverly's hips, thrusting her tongue against Beverly's. But as soon as she touches her on purpose _below_ the waist? Apparently it's game over.

There's nothing to say. Beverly doesn't bother putting back on her shirt, walking down the forest-path in a hurry. Might as well have **REJECTED** tattooed on her forehead.

Oregon is too big, too wild and full of blackened shadows. Beverly gets as far as the next biking path before she hears an inhuman screaming, echoing against the trees. A part of Beverly remembers being younger — _deadlights, million of fangs unfurling and exposing_ — and she runs.

Hard, creaking branches seizes around Beverly's legs, yanking her back. Her face impacts the ground.

Beverly's vision spins before she thrashes and yells, swarmed by the grey-barked, living branches and the roots wiggling from the muddy soil, holding back her arms and pinning her stomach-down. One of the roots thrusts past Beverly's kiss-raw lips, slick and drenched with dark sap.

She feels more of them prodding over her chest, rubbing her collarbone and entangling around her neck.

Beverly gags around the root attempting to seat deep inside her throat, eyes burning with tears as a much larger root slithers over the crotch of her jeans, Beverly's legs pinned apart, teasing directly on her clitoris.

Sap tastes like blood, gushing within Beverly's opened mouth.

*

 


End file.
